


Pretty Boy

by CactusBlue



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gay Mess Inspector Sullivan, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Thomas Sullivan, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Inspector Sullivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBlue/pseuds/CactusBlue
Summary: “Honestly, I’d rather you and your gang stay out of Police business.” To emphasise his annoyance, Thomas clenched his jaw and quirked an eyebrow.“Yeah? Well I’d rather it if I got a little more involved in your business.” Carters smirk only grew when he saw his words register in the Inspector’s mind and watched as his cheeks grew pink, “What’s wrong pretty boy, can’t deal with a little challenge?”
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Pretty Boy

Its not that Inspector Sullivan hates people, it is just that he has a low tolerance for the snobby. His patience for people who flaunt their money but refused to pay their workers any more than required is barely existent. He is almost certain that if they could get away with paying them nothing but still having them work then they would, that does not seem to be the case for Lady Felicia. 

Truly the Lady and her friends were a bunch so vastly different than the people Thomas had encountered in London, and as such, when he was invited to attend a party in the Montague’s house he could hardly refuse. In his days back in London he had never gotten close to people, there was simply no time for it what with his hours in work. Before then he was in the RAF where he refused to let himself do more than look at those that peaked his fancy. So, when he had encountered the strange found family that was Father Brown, Mrs McCarthy, Lady Felicia, and Sidney Carter he was astonished at how such different people could come together. 

A priest, an Irish widow, A Lady, and a common thief. The thought made him laugh, their group seemed almost like the start of a bad joke which he had no doubt had murder involved in the punchline.

This was his trail of thought as he stepped towards the open doors of Montague House and into the bustle of chattering guests. 

Somewhere in this crowd was Sgt Goodfellow and his wife, his intentions had been to stay with the Sgt and observe the guests from the side. Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be in his favour as he was quickly spotted by the Lady herself. It is quite possible that Lady Felicia has eyes on the back of her head as she was facing the opposite direction when the Inspector stepped into the room, that or Carter had informed her of his arrival if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. 

In true honesty it was Carter that intrigued him the most out of the group. His cocky attitude seemed least suited for a life with a priest and yet to those who did not know them, the Father and Carter seemed almost like father and son. 

“Inspector, how good of you to join us. Do come and join the Father and Mrs M with a drink.” She winked at him before continuing, “Ignore Sidney or he’ll just try and cause a fuss.”

Sullivan had every intention of ignoring the thief, part of him also knew that there was no way he would allow himself. Even during his time as a pilot, he had issues with boys with a cocky personality. That is, if you are counting issues as wanting to kiss the daylights out of them. It was an issue that he’d encountered throughout his life, beginning when he was first kissed by a girl at the age of 13 and felt nothing other than disgust, although he couldn’t quite explain that to her as even back then he knew it wasn’t socially acceptable to not be attracted to women. 

The pair headed over to the drinks table where Lady Felicia picked up another flute of Champagne, leaving her empty flute off to the side and out of the way, ensuring that it wouldn’t get mistaken for a fresh glass. Thomas wasn’t much of a Champagne man, but he was missing the confidence to ask for a Whisky when there was what seemed to be a mile of Champagne placed in front of him. He picked up the nearest flute and headed back with Lady Felicia towards the Father. At some point the Lady had linked their arms, possibly to help them navigate the crowds but most likely for her to feel special with an Inspector on her arm. He had always wondered why he never saw or heard from Mr Montague. 

The Fathers cheeks were rosy as he smiled at their new guest, “Ah Inspector, welcome to the house, very nice to see you!” Towards the end of his sentence his volume grew to a shout, this caused people to turn and look at the priest that was yelling at an Inspector. 

Mrs McCarthy tutted, “Excuse the Father, I think he’s had enough to drink for the night.” She glared at Carter in a way that read as ‘Don’t you dare sneak him any more drinks’, Mrs M could be fairly scary when she wanted. 

It wasn’t that the Inspector had arrived late, rather he believed that the Father had arrived early and as such began drinking early.

“Yes perhaps that is for the best Farther, well I was wondering whether any of you had seen Sgt Goodfellow here at all?” The Inspector changed the topic away from the Fathers drinking habits and back towards finding a friendly face in a crowd of intimidation. 

It was then that Carter chose to speak up, finally done with being glared at by Mrs McCarthy, “Yeah, I have. Want me to take you to him?” The expression on his face was confident, adding to the cocky attitude that the man was constantly expressing. He clearly was not dressed for this type of party, while the Inspector had on an expensive suit and tie, Carter was in his normal day shirt and slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to just above the elbow and the collar undone, allowing small chest hairs to peak over to the outside world. Thomas guessed that it was all part of being friends with the host. 

What the Inspector missed while he was assessing Carter was the smirk on Lady Felicia’s face or even the gleam that shone through the Fathers eyes. 

The Inspector coughed, drawing his eyes away from Carters arms and chest and instead back up to his eyes, “If you could please Carter.” He knew that he should not trust the mischievous man, but he also knew that he couldn’t suffer through the party alone and so the quicker he found the Sgt the better. 

Carter nodded towards the group before motioning for the Inspector to follow. Together they headed out through the doors and into the garden. They walked in silence other than the noise of Carter whistling. 

From behind the other man the Inspector had a fine view of Carters sweeping shoulders down to his long legs. Thomas was paying little attention to where he was headed until he was suddenly crowded against a wall. 

Carter had one hand leant to the right of the Inspectors shoulder, “So, how’s Kembleford treating you?” 

The Inspector felt his pulse quicken; they must have walked further than he’d thought as the buzz of chatter from the party was barely audible. Carter had planned this. “Honestly, I’d rather you and your gang stay out of Police business.” To emphasise his annoyance, Thomas clenched his jaw and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? Well I’d rather it if I got a little more involved in your business.” Carters smirk only grew when he saw his words register in the Inspector’s mind and watched as his cheeks grew pink, “What’s wrong pretty boy, can’t deal with a little challenge?”

The Inspector re-clenched his jaw, “Mr Carter-“ He was interrupted.

“Call me Sid, please.” He swapped hands and leant on the Inspectors left now, this hand far closer to his neck than his other was. 

Thomas tried not to stutter at the thought of Carter inching carefully and touching his neck, “Mr Carter.”

The thief knew exactly what he wanted and brushed his fingers along the Inspectors neck, causing a shiver to pulse through his body. He quietened his voice to a whisper, “Sidney. Say it.”

The Inspector tilted his neck ever so slightly to allow Carters fingers to roam, want clear in his eyes. Carter chuckled, “Oh, so that’s how you tame an Inspector.” 

He brought his other hand up to skim across the Inspectors jaw before his thumb settled on the crease between Thomas’ lips. Acting on pure instinct alone, Thomas felt his lips move slightly to kiss at Carters thumb before he left out a strained, “Sidney.”

With that soft call of his name, Sid brought his right hand away from the Inspectors mouth and back down to his jaw where he cupped and gently stroked the point. His left hand moved from pinning the inspector to the wall and instead to the back of his neck where it dug into his hair and pulled ever so slightly. Enough to leave the Inspector wanting more, so much more. 

It had been so long since Thomas had been touched let alone kissed, his hands were lost until they eventually settled for just skimming the whole of Sid’s body while the thief leaned in and ravaged his mouth. 

His intentions for coming to Kembleford, a village in the middle of nowhere, was to escape this part of him. Instead he’d found a man that caused him to feel like putty, as though every bone in his body was lost and replaced with jelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first time writing these two so I hope I did them justice.


End file.
